The Prince of all Saiya-Jins once again...
by C.Pope
Summary: Vegeta fights his inner madness, while trying to over come his need to be best, and figure out his love for Bulma. *Takes Place as Vegeta turns Super Saiya-Jin for the first time*


The Prince Of All Saiya-Jin Once Again  
  
  
  
Pride.  
  
It was all that was keeping him going in the depths of space, the pride he'd once had; shattered. Vegeta stared into the sky, watching as the final bits of the meteor which had come to claim his life fell toward the planet burning.  
  
Why does it haunt me so?  
  
Why did he have this urge, this need to be stronger? It was a demon within him, a demon that was eating away at him with every second that ticked by that he was not a Super Saiya-Jin and Kakarott was. And the boy…  
  
A mere child, a mere boy had done what he couldn't and made his mark among the Super Saiya-Jins of legend. He was nothing now, a low level that was all, a low level not fit to be the prince of an extinct race. Unfit to carry the pride and honor of a glorious warrior race, not fit to carry within him royal blood.  
  
The same royal blood that was flowing out of his many wounds and scratches, battle scars. Testaments to his struggle, his struggle for survival within space, and within the dark madness that was his own tortured soul.  
  
"Kakarott…" Vegeta whispered, as he looked up and saw the mother of all meteors, the biggest one of the group heading toward him and threatening to take his life from him.  
  
"KAKAROTT!" Vegeta shouted, as his ki flared and he launched himself toward the hunk of space rock. In that moment that he released a beam of heated ki energy, he saw his entire life race before his eyes.  
  
Standing with his father, receiving the news of his planet's destruction, learning of the dragon balls, and his defeat at Kakarotto's hands. His battle with Racoom of the Ginyu, and then with Jeice. The awakening of the Dragon, his battle with Freiza, and then the tears he'd shed at the moment he lost his life.  
  
It took everything he had… And more to destroy that meteor, he was drained physically as well as emotionally. For a moment he watched as hunks of the meteor fell toward the planet, burning. Before his body gave way and he fell toward the surface of the planet, crashing into a large rock formation.  
  
This madness in me, what is it? Why can't I control it?  
  
Consuming me…  
  
I won't let it win!  
  
What in the hell is wrong with me?!  
  
Vegeta's eyes shot open; he could feel nothing no longer, his pain ceased to exist. Only this maddening need to be the best, it drove him to his feet.  
  
"It's all I know" Vegeta whispered to himself,  
  
Fighting was all he'd ever known, all he'd ever been good at. Weather it was for good, or for evil it was all he could do. He'd never been given a chance to be, or do anything else.  
  
"Bulma…" Vegeta whispered,  
  
Was he in love? Was love the feeling he had within his heart for the young, beautiful, intelligent, and at the same time annoying woman?  
  
His entire tragic life he'd never known love, he'd never felt loved or gave love in return. So was it possible that he could love someone? Did it even matter? Did he even care?  
  
"I don't care" Vegeta whispered,  
  
Giving into the madness that was tearing out of his heart, filling his body and taking away his pain.  
  
"I DON'T CARE!" Vegeta shouted, as if shouting out his words to the gods themselves. Vegeta cried out and released it all, the love, hate, agony, and madness. He let it all out in one loud scream.  
  
That's when it happened…  
  
He felt the energy, the pure talent that flowed out his fists and washed over his body in brilliant golden waves. Vibrant golden flames raced around the newly born Super Saiya-Jin, and the newly reborn Super Vegeta.  
  
With one final scream Vegeta let it all out, the hatred, the anger, the passion to be the best. He let it all flow out from his lips and trace out into space. He was a Super Saiya-Jin, he'd regained himself. Or had he? Even after reaching the gold coin of his entire race something was missing… A void within him that would only be filled upon his return to Earth, when he could see her once again…  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"… And that's how it happened, the sleeper has awakened I am the Prince Of all Saiya-Jin's once again" Vegeta said proudly, as he stared forward at the two vile androids which he'd been warned of from the future. 


End file.
